Botanical classification/cultivar denomination: Argyranthemum frutescens cultivar Vanilla.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Vanillaxe2x80x99.
The new Argyranthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Argyranthemum frutescens cultivar Butterfly, not patented. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Butterfly in a controlled environment in Carlton, Mich. in September, 2001. The new Argyranthemum was selected on the basis of its ray floret coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Carlton, Mich. since September, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Argyranthemum has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following characteristics have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Vanillaxe2x80x99 and distinguish the new Argyranthemum as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, mounded, upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit, short internodes; dense and bushy plants.
3. Freely and continuous flowering habit with numerous inflorescences per plant held above the foliage.
4. Large single daisy inflorescence form with yellow-colored ray florets that become mostly white with development.
5. Bright yellow-colored disc florets.
6. Good garden performance.
Plants of the new Argyranthemum are most similar to plants of the parent, the cultivar Butterfly. However, plants of the new Argyranthemum differ from plants of the cultivar Butterfly in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Argyranthemum have slightly smaller leaves and inflorescences than inflorescences of plants of the cultivar Butterfly.
2. Plants of the new Argyranthemum are more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar Butterfly.
3. Inflorescences of plants of the new Argyranthemum have a faint pleasant fragrance whereas inflorescences of plants of the cultivar Butterfly are not fragrant.
4. Fully expanded ray florets of the new Argyranthemum are mostly white in color whereas fully expanded ray florets of plants of the cultivar Butterfly are yellow in color.
5. Plants of the new Argyranthemum have shorter involucral bracts than plants of the cultivar Butterfly.